


Lovi and the Talking Tomato

by Trixxy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, VeggieTales
Genre: Evangalism, Gen, Live Fruit, Religious Themes, Tomatoes are Fruit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxy/pseuds/Trixxy
Summary: Lovino Vargas is eating a basket of tomatoes, and finds one with a face?!For those who don't know, VeggieTales is a Christian children's show staring talking food. My sister asked what would happen if Lovi met a live tomato, so this is her fault. (Also, I hate cursing, so... Lovino's insults are different. He still has them though.)Anyone here because they wanted VeggieTales.... Either this is exactly what you wanted, or completely the opposite. Hetalia is an anime about the countries of the world as cute boys. Lovino represents Southern Italy, and his favorite food is tomatoes. He is also Catholic, and was probably present (as a baby) during the crucifixion.





	Lovi and the Talking Tomato

Lovino Vargas stomped into the kitchen. "Antonio, you jerk! Where are you?"

There was no response. The kitchen was deserted. 

"Uuggh, where is that churro-faced idiot now? I'm hungry!" 

As he made his way towards the back door, he paused. On the counter was a large basket of tomatoes and a note. He picked it up to examine it. 

_Sorry Lovi, but my boss called during your siesta. I won't be back till late tonight. Here are some tomatoes for you, sí? I'll see you later!_

Lovino stared at the letter. "Stupid jerk," he whispered, "doesn't he know I'm scared to be alone?" He picked up a tomato, and bit into it. The familiar flavor made him feel a little better. He quickly finished it, and picked up another. 

When he reached for a tomato the fifth of sixth time (he lost count), his hand came back with... a red face? It was staring at him, frightened. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi. I'm Bob the Tomato. Please don't eat me." 

"Oh? And why shouldn't I? Can you not see the tomato juice on my face? I _love_ eating tomatoes." 

"Well.. You shouldn't eat me because I'm sentient. God created me to spread his message of love, and tell people about his son, Jesus, who died for their sins. He wants everyone to-" 

"Belive me, I know," Lovino said, cutting him off. "I was there. The memory of him up there, bleeding on the cross, with the crown of thorns... It still haunts my sleep."

"There? That was over a thousand years ago!" 

"I'm older then I look. I am Lovino Vargas, personification of Southern Italy. And I'm hungry." 

"Well, if you were there, surely you know it's true?" 

"Of course I do," Lovino scoffed, "I'm Catholic. That doesn't stop me from eating you." 

Bob trembled, staring wide eyed at the grinning man before him. Lovino's face got slowly closer, until.. 

"Did you just.. lick me?!" 

"You don't taste very good. Absolutely disgusting. I thought you were a tomato." Lovino made a face. "I suppose I can't eat you." 

Bob sighed, but his relief turned swiftly to panic when he was gagged. 

Lovino went back to eating the other tomatoes, making sure Bob could see the amount of juice they made. 

####  Quite Some Hours Later 

"Lovi! I'm ho- AAAHH!" Something small and red had been flung at the spaniard, and exploded in his shirt. 

"Serves you right, jerk, for leaving me alone like that! You and him both!" 

"Me and who? The tomato?" 

"Shut up!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> That's right folks, he didn't even eat Bob. He threw Bob at Toni. Lovi is really violent sometimes.. I wonder what will become of the show without Bob? It's a mystery...
> 
> (I probably need mental help...)


End file.
